Kitchiri Gatchiri
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Dentro de Anbu hay una rama especial donde solo las mejores kunoichis entran, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Karin y Tenten son recomendadas por la Hokage para tan peculiar grupo. Este esta conformado solo de féminas, tienen sus propias reglas y sus propios tormentos. ¿Podrán estas cinco kunoichis ganar un lugar en la élite?
1. Chapter 1

**_Sé que tengo mi fic "Conociendo a Karin" medio abandonado pero no podía dejar pasar esta idea, realmente siempre he pensado que Kishimoto no le ha dado un verdadero papel a las kunoichis, en este fic solo me enfocaré en ella como una muestra de lo que las kunoichis pueden hacer en el manga._**

**_Aun no se si pondré parejas o no eso lo decidiré después, los demás personajes pueden llegar a salir no lo negaré pero no creo que todos lo hagan.  
_**

**_Bueno dejando eso a lado les dejaré el prologo de este fic owo._**

* * *

_.0._

La mujer es delicada.

La mujer es hermosa.

La kunoichi tiene ambas cualidades pero más que eso ella es un arma letal.

Somos lo más bajo que una mujer puede caer pero al mismo tiempo lo más alto que puede alcanzar.

No buscamos reconocimiento ni fama…

No buscamos poder ni dinero…

Tampoco buscamos amor…

No buscamos nada en esta vida.

Por eso estamos aquí.

Al no tener nada lo valoramos todo…

Somos capaces de proteger lo que se nos ha negado y aun así sonreír al hombre que hemos de matar.

Entregaremos nuestra vida a nuestra aldea tanto en cuerpo como en alma y aún más allá de la muerte seguiremos protegiéndola.

_Porque nosotras somos perfectamente perfectas._

_.0._

* * *

_.0._

— Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Karin y Tenten. — Leyó una voz serena una joven pelinegra mientras observaba a su líder revisar los documentos de las anteriores kunoichi. La sala en donde estaban era pequeña y oscura a pesar de las velas esparcidas en el área. Sin duda era deprimente.

— Todas han sido recomendadas por Senju ¿No es así? — La otra fémina estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio maltrecho, sus piernas estaban cruzadas con elegancia y tenía un porte que difícilmente podría pasar desapercibido. Apoyó su codo sobre la base del mueble, recargó su mejilla sobre su puño en un gesto desinteresado y suspiro con cansancio.

— Sí. — Respondió sin duda alguna. Vió como la mujer se quedaba callada, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba pensando en algo. — ¿Le molesta la imposición de Tsunade-sama?

La risa de su superior la desconcertó y antes de que pudiera preguntar por qué la escucho hablar. — No me molesta, pero es extraño. — Aquello desconcertó a la otra mujer y eso le hizo gracia por lo regular era más perceptiva. — Piénsalo, desde que se fundó nuestra división siempre nos han mandado elementos sin importancia para Konoha, estas cinco chicas son de clanes importantes como en el caso de Hyuga, Uzumaki y Yamanaka o han tenido maestros sobresalientes como Haruno y Tenten.

La fémina lo pensó un momento y supo que era verdad era la primera vez desde que había registros que aquello pasaba.

— ¿Qué cree que se deba? — Interrogó con confusión.

— No lo sé pero no importa. — Ordenó los expedientes con sumo cuidado, se levantó de la silla donde había reposado y tiró los papeles a la basura. — Sean quien sean no tiene importancia, aquí ellas no son más que un par de herramientas más ¿Entendido? —Su voz ahora sonaba más dura pero lo que su subordinada no había notado era lo fuerte que sus puños se apretaban.

— Hai. — Respondió firme la fémina.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una joven de no más de quince años, esta sonreía mientras se paseaba jugueteando por la habitación.

— Nee Suzaku-chan, las nuevas ya han llegado. — Comunicó con voz cantarina mientras le sonreía a la líder de la división.

— Entonces vamos a darles la bienvenida, Ai-chan. — La mujer se escuchaba feliz e incluso había revuelto el cabello de la niña.

Así las tres salieron al encuentro de sus nuevas _compañeras_.

_.0._

* * *

_.0._

**_He de decir que este fic estará lleno de OC (Personajes originales) Si no te gustan entonces este fic no es para ti. La historia se centrara no solo en Hinata, Karin, Ino, Tenten y Sakura sino en cada kunoichi del grupo. _**

**_Puede haber OoC pero trataré de que sea mínimo pues odio hacerlo, aun así puede que para una u otra situación tenga que hacerlo y pues sobre advertencia no hay engaño._**

**_Espero le haya gustado o por lo menos interesado un poco._**

**_Me regalan un review?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sé que tarde en traer el primer capitulo y en verdad lo siento pero intentaré traerles capitulos cada vez que pueda aunque sean cortos como este.**

**Me salio algo flojo el capitulo pero ando medio fuera de forma para hacer fanfic completos, en fin espero me tengan paciencia y les guste este primer capitulo.**

* * *

_Capitulo 1: Iniciación_

* * *

_.0._

Las habían llevado por una serie de pasillos luego de haber llegado a ANBU. Todas caminaban serias y la tensión se sentía en el ambiente. La mujer que las había recogido no era muy habladora y simplemente se había limitado a decirles que la siguieran.

De pronto la pelipurpura se detuvo frente a un puerta grande de madera antigua, esta parecía grande y pesada pero la abrió en un movimiento suave.

— Entren. — Dijo con voz neutral, como si no le importara realmente pero no le fueran indiferente tampoco.

Las cinco chicas se miraron pero fue la pelirroja quien dio el primer paso. Cuando todas entraron pudieron ver a las que serían sus compañeras en aquel grupo elite.

Una joven pelinegra con mascara ANBU dio un paso al frente seguida de una niña y otra chica de pelo azabache.

— Bienvenidas. — Soltó de repente la enmascarada. — Este será su humilde hogar durante el próximo mes. — Dijo para luego reír un poco. — Si tienen suerte.

Las novatas se quedaron desconcertadas por ese comentario pero fue la Haruno quien expuso su sentir.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "Si tenemos suerte"? — La molestia brillaba en su mirada y su voz no había hecho más que dejarla marcada.

— En primer lugar Haruno no muestres tus emociones. — Dijo secamente mientras le miraba con severidad. — En segundo lugar muestra más respeto ante mí. — Se llevó las manos a la espalda y sus piernas se separaron un poco. Su pose denotaba una superioridad que era reforzada por su mirada.

— ¿Tú eres la líder? — Pregunto seriamente la Yamanaka.

Si no fuera por la máscara todas hubieran podido ver la sonrisa socarrona que la ojigris tenía.

— Así es, ella es Suzaku-sama líder de la división KiGa de ANBU. — Respondió la joven de ojos color ámbar mientras se colocaba a un lado de esta.

— Suzaku-chan ¿Qué prueba les harás a ellas? — La pequeña pelicafé había tirado suavemente de su mano para preguntarle a la pelinegra. Esta le miró y colocó una mano en su cabeza.

— Eso es clasificado Ai-chan. — La ojigris se irguió y volvió a enfocarse en las kunoichi que tenía enfrente. — Ustedes vayan a cambiarse. — Habló seria para luego ver a la fémina que las había escoltado hasta el lugar. — Akako encárgate. — La aludida asintió y les hizo una seña para que la siguieran.

Karin fue la primera en caminar, era como si no le importará nada. Suzaku volteó a ver a sus subordinadas y aunque nadie lo vio ella sonrió.

— Vallan seleccionando a sus _discípulas. _— Dijó todavía burlona. — Veremos si tienen madera para esto. — Todas se dirigieron a una habitación especial, ninguna necesito una orden pues ya sabían el procedimiento, en el lugar hacían las primeras pruebas para aceptar o no alguna nueva integrante.

La zona era muy parecida a la torre en medio del bosque de la muerte, de un salto Suzaku entro a la arena. La de ojos ámbar la siguió de cerca para luego parar frente a ella.

— ¿Qué prueba les hará? — Preguntó la fémina de orbes claros.

— Ai-chan se encargara esta vez. — Dijo solemne mientras la aludida se acercaba. — Esta prueba también es para ti, si haces un buen trabajo pasaremos a la segunda fase de tu entrenamiento. — La emoción se hizo visible en el rostro de la joven pero de inmediato negó para luego ponerse seria.

— No te arrepentirás Suzaku-chan. — Habló con decisión la menor del grupo.

— Eso espero. — Soltó duramente la enmascarada.

Sin borrar su sonrisa, la pelicastaña comenzó una serie de sellos que crearon un genjutsu en todo el lugar. Ahora parecían estar en una casucha en pleno bosque, la construcción se veía deteriorada y llena de musgo así como humedad.

— Lindo. — Habló con frialdad la pelinegra.

La menor de las presentes realizo otra serie de sellos para crear un genjutsu en sí misma, ahora parecía una niña de nueve años de cabello verdoso y ojos color negro, su ropa estaba haraposa y sucia. Presentaba algunos raspones y moretones en los brazos y su rostro se notaba cansando.

— Lo has hecho bien Ai-chan. — Dijo mientras observaba todo el cuadro, ahora sabía que prueba hacer. — Bien, en cuanto estén listas tráiganlas. — Ordenó a sus subordinadas que estaban presentes aun cuando la ilusión no le permitía verlas.

Pasaron dos minutos y la presencias de las cinco kunoichi se sintió, la ahora peliverde se encogió en un rincón mientras temblaba y lágrimas empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas, la enmascara no pudo evitar sonreír y agradecer por su rostro oculto.

Las féminas entraron al lugar, ahora vestían los típicos uniformes de Anbu para mujer, todas se veían confusas, lo cual era normal pues los sellos no dejaban que sus capacidades estuvieran al cien por ciento.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — Pregunto la pelirrosa algo alarmada al ver a la pequeña niña. — ¿Qué le sucede? — Preguntó algo alarmada al verla, de inmediato dio un paso para revisarla pero la mano de la ojimiel la detuvo.

— Haruno ya te he dicho que te controles. — Hablo con algo de cansancio la pelinegra. — Bienvenidas a su primera prueba. — Dijo ahora con voz alegre. — Esta es fácil así que espero y todas la pasen. — Comentó con algo de burla.

— ¿Qué hay que hacer? — Habló por primera vez la Hyuga aunque tenía un mal presentimiento.

— Fácil Hyuga, solo tienen que matarla a ella. — Explicó tranquilamente para luego mirar a la _inofensiva _niña.

Las shinobi de Konoha se quedaron heladas al oír aquello, la ojirroja había temblado un segundo pero parecía estar en calma.

— ¿Por qué? — Logró preguntar la experta en armas. — Es solo una niña.

— Porque ella puede convertirse en una amenaza para nuestra aldea. — Habló la otra pelinegra mientras veía de forma estoica la situación.

— ¡Debe haber otra forma! — Se aventuró a decir la Yamanaka.

— Nos hemos desecho de toda la familia. — La enmascara comenzó a caminar en torno a las kunoichi, sus ojos grises se posaban en cada una conforme pasaba delante de ella. — No importa lo que intenten ella nos odiará, sabe de nosotras y su único propósito será vengarse de nuestra aldea. — Cuando paso frente a la pelirrosa noto su enojo y sus puños cerrados, había leído su expediente y sabía que la situación que planteaba le impactaba más al ser compañera de Uchiha Sasuke. — Nosotras estamos para impedir que estas cosas ocurran, si nos ordenan matar a toda una familia que nos ha acogido como una madre, hija, hermana o lo que sea entonces lo hacemos sin pensar, sin dudar con una presión perfecta. — Terminó de hablar al momento que miraba a Karin. — Ahora muéstrenme que pueden cargar con esta tarea y lo que ello conlleva.

Le extendió un kunai a la Uzumaki mientras su mirada brillaba peligrosa, la ojirroja la miro un segundo para luego tomar el arma. Con paso firme se acercó a la niña que seguía llorando y encogida, Sakura intento volver a acercarse pero el agarre de la mujer de ojos claros era fuerte.

El sonido del kunai atravesar lo solido se escuchó por todo el lugar y la sorpresa lleno a la mayoría de las presentes.

— _Esto se pone interésante_. — Pensó divertida la líder de KiGa.

_.0._

* * *

_.0._

**_Bueno eso fue todo, creo que caí en el OoC con Sakura pero realmente hace mucho que no escribo sobre ella y se me hizo difícil manejarla. Karin por otro lado creo que resalto mucho y juro que no fue intencional xD Pero bueno ella ha vivido muchas cosas con Orochimaru así que creo que por eso estaba tan tranquila._**

**_Disculpen si tengo faltas de ortografía (Revise el capitulo antes de subirlo pero puede que se me fuera alguna) si llegan a encontrar alguna avísenme por favor._**

**_Gracias a todas y todos lo que leyeron este fic y me dejaron un review, en verdad eso me alento a escribir este primer capitulo (Tengo varios fics sin actualizar y vine a hacer este primero xD)._**

**_¿Me regalan otro review?_**


End file.
